Enchanted
by UnitedWeSpy
Summary: Percy didn't want to go to the club, he was fine with celebrating alone. But that didn't happen. He is dragged to club... where he finally meets someone special. Part 2 of New Years Eve Wishes. AU Percabeth.


**I put this up as it's own seperte one shot as part od a series. I wrote this summer 2012 so seven months after New Years but maybe it can count or this new years as well!**

Inspired by Taylor Swift's_ Enchanted_

_**Enchanted**_

Percy didn't want to be at this club, celebrating New Years with his friends. He wanted to be at his apartment… alone.

But his friends said he needed to get put more. That he needed to be social. That he didn't need to be that guy that spent hours in the pool than hours working at his family's candy shop. They said he didn't need to wallow in the blue he called his life.

His friends said he had grown a hard cold exterior since his girlfriend had broken up with him. Jacqui had broken up with him because apparently she had found another guy that could get her what she wanted when she wanted it. He had really like Jacqui too and she had broken his heart.

Percy sipped his drink as he scanned the room.

Lights pulsed to the music. People danced where it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began.

Mentally groaning, Percy downed his drink.

"COME ON PERCE! HAVE SOME FUN!" Nico yelled at him over the music. Percy gave a fake smile and shook his head.

No one approached him. Everyone let him be. He didn't want to have fun at the moment. Jacqui had only ended things about a week and a half ago. They really expected him to have fun?

Another drink was handed to him. This time he didn't drink it as fast. He savored, the bitter liquid burning his throat.

***:-) *;-)**

It was the laugh that caught his attention. Percy swiveled his head towards the sound. And found it.

A group of girls stood by the bar. The bartender looked especially happy since he was getting the attention. He heard the laugh again and his eyes clicked on the blonde.

Sure there was the dark haired one, or the red head or even the caramel haired on but she caught his eye more than they did.

She was, as he would say, beautiful. The blonde princess curls were trapped in a messy bun and her grey eyes danced merrily. The girl caught his eye and gave him a smile.

But it didn't last. She had turned away in no time and Percy was back to looking back out the crowd. He set his drink down on the bar, not into it. Somewhere Grover was calling him to join him. Percy didn't bother looker. Wherever there were a bunch of ladies gathered around, that was where Grover was.

And he was drunk. A drunk Grover wasn't fun.

"Not much of a party person huh?" Percy jerked his head around.

The blonde had sidled up to him and now leaned against the bar. Her elbow supported her head.

"uh… Not really." Percy answered, his face flushed.

"You know what? Me neither." She plopped herself down on the barstool. "Two of whatever you have on tap." She said to the bartender. Percy looked at her.

"Come on sit. I'm not going to bite you." She patted the chair beside her. Hesitantly Percy sat down.

"OH! Annie! You got yourself a guy now huh?" a drawling voice, obviously drunk, came from behind them. The black- spikey haired girl threw her arm over the blondes shoulder or Annie.

Annie flushed. "Thalia. Go be drunk elsewhere." Annie pushed her away. Right into Nico, who looked at her as if she was the best thing in the world.

"Your loss." Thalia yelled before Nico whisked her away.

"Wow… she's pissed." Percy muttered. Annie choked on her beer. . Her hand went to her mouth as she fought for control of her laughter.

"That's Thalia. My best friend." She said turning to him. Percy nodded rolling the bottom of the glass on the table.

"Got anyone to kiss at midnight?" Annie asked moving closer to Percy. Percy shook his head.

"You don' talk much." She mentioned. Percy smirked, blushing. Annie raised the beer to her lips before setting it down gently. She turned her body so it was leaning against the bar.

"You need to loosen up a bit." She murmured touching his forearm lightly.

"Not a party person remember." He said softly. Annie giggled.

"Come on." She stood him up and reached for the buttons on his suit jacket.

"Hey…" he protested.

"Relax. You won't need it soon enough." Annie laughed, throwing the jacket to the side. Percy backed away but Annie pulled him to the dance floor.

"Just dance a little." She pleaded.

Percy found it hard to say no to those eyes he found so memorizing. He let her guide him in the movements.

Finally when they were both giddy she led him back to the bar.

"Annie," she whipped her head around as he spoke, as if ridding it of a fog.

"Don't call me Annie." She said in a dangerously low voice. Percy backed away. Annie, seeming to have realized the way she had talked to him, stepped forward. "Oh… I'm sorry! Wow Annabeth… This is why your single. We never told each other our names. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She held out her hand.

"Percy Jackson." He answered taking it.

"Glad to meet you." She smiled.

***:-) *;-) **

They ended up finding a couch in the corner of the crazy bar. It was quieter. And Percy found that Annabeth was quiet a person to talk to. He found out she was in school to become an Architect and had lived most of her life in California.

"Now… tell me about you. I want to know about you." Annabeth punched his arm lightly. Percy looked away, an embarrassed smirk on his face.

Annabeth was looking at him in curious way.

"Come on." She urged.

"Uh… Huh… I'm in training for the 2012 Olympics." He said.

"Ahhhh. That's a good one! What do you do?" Annabeth inquired, scooting closer.

"Swimming. 1000 individual medley, 200 meter Breaststroke and 1500 freestyle." He said nodding his head.

"That's amazing. I would so love to go to the Olympics. Think of all the history that goes along with it." Annabeth looked even more enthralled now.

"Yea… I'm not the best though." He said. Annabeth smiled and took his hand.

"I'm sure your great." She squeezed his hand. Percy smiled weakly.

"Now other than the Olympics… What else about you do I need to know?" Annabeth asked. Percy noticed she didn't let go of his hand.

***:-) *;-)**

At some point he lost Annabeth in the crowd. She had just disappeared. Percy knew this feeling all to well. Being stood up like this. Being left alone. That do you think his friends did as soon as they arrived at the club.

So Percy watched the clock as it clicked closer to midnight. The crowd was getting more rowdy, more drinks were being poured. The noise from the streets was growing as well.

When he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair he spent five minutes looking for it again.

"PERCE! TWO MINUTES!" Grover yelled, waving him over. Percy shook his head.

The countdown began. Percy accepted the fact that Annabeth was gone. He had bored her that much. Was it really boring to be training as an Olympian? Was it really boring to be the son of two candy makers? He knew Jacqui thought so.

Percy signed. It was just another bum New Year's Eve under his belt.

He muttered the number's under his breath as they neared three.

Two.

One.

The crowd cheered but Percy stood, looking stonily ahead. He noticed Nico kissing that Thalia girl that was Annabeth's best friend. But no Annabeth.

When a person grabbed his arm and looped an arm around his neck, Percy didn't know what to do with himself. When another pair of lips touched his, he didn't know what to do either.

"There, you got your kiss." Annabeth said. Annabeth was the one he had kissed. She had come back.

Percy was so close he saw the lighter and darker flecks of grey in her eyes. Annabeth smiled at him.

"What… What… What was that for?' he sputtered out.

"Let's just say… I'm enchanted by a certain Olympic swimmer." Annabeth smirked and pressed her mouth back to his.

**Uh huh… seven months later…. How was it?**

**I think I will keep doing little one-shots. They are quiet fun to write.**

**So if you all have any ideas for a little New Year's one-shot… shoot them at me…**

**Also… I have a tumblr now… Just ask and it will be given to you!**

**Review? **


End file.
